Cyborg army
A Cyborg army 'is formed by both Bhutan and the United States military; they refer to both UAVs and ground robotic soldiers. However, the Bhutanese cyborgs are enemies, but the US cyborgs have been hacked by Kaylyn Bigley. World War 3: Sinister Operations In 2022, the United States Army began creating cyborg armies to help with fighting the Bhutanese cyborg army, which was being tested on during the invasion of Angola. However, they are hacked during the events of Operation Grendel and reprogrammed to turn against their human owners during Kaylyn's ultimate plan of revenge. However, the plan horribly backfires when Kaylyn's own cyborg army becomes self aware, due to the fact that one of her mercenaries made a mistake in programming the bug and caused the virus to go on a rampage-both on the US Army's computers and her own. This pits the US military against their own drones, as well as those owned by the Bhutanese Army and the Inner Light's own self-aware drones. Eventually, though, during the Battle of Los Angeles, which occurred during Phase Two of Operation Grendel, The Force managed to break into Kaylyn's underground base and destroy the bug inside the computer terminals, allowing the drones to be commanded by their own respective owners once again. To prevent from causing more destruction, Lev Raskov typed in the command ''Hug ''in the search field, causing the ground drones to hug their human owners instead of attack and kill them and the UAVs to drop candy and other goodies instead of missiles and bombs. Types There are two types of cyborgs; ground soldiers and UAVs. The UAVs are basically spaceship-like fighter jets controlled by computers, whereas the ground soldiers consist of cybernetic robot infantry, wielding a variety of weapons and equipment. They all have one thing in common, however; both of them are powered by computers and both can be controlled by either person, enemy or not. Aerial units Aerial units consist of UAVs, troopships, and gunships. Gunships(like the one to the left) are small aircraft and consist of plasma cannons. They're heavily armored (even though they are weak to explosives) and are armed with twin plasma cannons, deadly to humans. Troopships are normally unarmed and they drop pods that burst open into ground units, which automatically attack their pre-assigned targets. Some are small to medium sizes and their pods are big enough to hold small regiments. Others are massive and have pods big enough to store an entire army of soldiers. Both of them, however, are armed with laser cannons and plasma bombs. Ground soldiers These ground units are split into several categories: *'Grunts: Grunts are main combat units, armed with melee claws and large cannons attached to their arms (although they can be ripped off and used by humans). They also have thick armor plating to protect themselves. *'Stalkers': Also known as "Scouts", these cyborgs are agile and are much faster. They have smaller cannons, but are still powerful enough to deal the same amount of damage as a Grunt's cannon. Trivia *They are the first non-human enemies in the novel. *They are first seen used by Bhutan in Angola.